Arty
Arty is the last of the Champion Monovision Creatures encountered in the core game of Iron Brigade. Based on the same chassis as the Big Willie and Bertha, the Arty constitutes a very different threat - unlike the other large-scale Tubes, the Arty is a dedicated long-range attacker, armed with an energy-based Artillery Cannon. Arties are the least durable of the Chamipon Tubes, but are still quite durable. They are most vulnerable when en route to a good firing position; if they can get a shot off, they can do considerable damage, even over rocky and bad terrain (using indirect fire). Because of this, they are considered priority targets. Note that whilst they will typically try to besiege an objective, Arties can attack Emplacements as well, to devastating effect. Arties are remarkably vulnerable at close range compared to other Monovisions of this size; they tend to ignore threats that get too close, relying on other tubes to act as screening units. Like all Champion Monovisions, the Arty will drop considerable amounts of Scrap when destroyed, and usually a Loot Box as well. An Arty emits a loud, low-pitched roar, accompanied by a crack and hiss of electricity, when it emerges from a Conduit. Tactics For Disposal Arties require a bit more finesse than other Monovisions; they are much more likely to get a shot or two off than the Big Willie or Bertha is to get in close by virtue of their main weapon having long range. Arties have a very simple behavior - plot a firing line towards either the objective or a particularly bothersome emplacement, wander over there at a leisurely pace, set up, and open fire until either the target is destroyed or the Arty is killed. Whatever you do, do not allow an Arty to remain on the battlefield and within striking range for long. If you dawdle, the damage it can deal to objectives is extremely heavy, and of the sort that is only matched by large numbers of assault-oriented Monos, like Aerials or Tommys, and can mean a quick trip to a mission failure. Emplacements are, typically, not the first line of defense against an Arty, though careful placement of Minelayers, Dampening Generators, and Sniper Turrets can all prove helpful if positioned right. More commonly, the way to deal with Arties is with raw firepower; Assault Trenches should target them with the heaviest weapons and equipment available; Sniper Cannons and Artillery Cannons are recommended, so as to pound them from long range. At close range, Broadcasters and groups of Machine Guns can do a good job of wearing down the Arty's health. Interestingly, due to their combat style, Arties tend to not wind up with escort Tubes (such as Jacobs) often; typically they are deployed along with other tubes to act as a distraction so the Arty can line up a shot. Trivia * In Drydock, where the Arty first appears, a special Arty, hidden from view, deploys Knob Mines throughout the mission between some waves. This Arty cannot be attacked or destroyed, as its location is unreachable by any conventional weaponry. See Also * Big Willie * Bertha Category:Monovision Category:Bosses Category:Champions Category:Characters